


It’s You (I’ve Been Looking For)

by BritishBondiResueFanNumber2305



Series: In The Summertime [1]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishBondiResueFanNumber2305/pseuds/BritishBondiResueFanNumber2305
Summary: It’s yours and Jesse’s wedding day!
Relationships: Jesse "Kid" Polock/Reader
Series: In The Summertime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127669
Kudos: 4





	It’s You (I’ve Been Looking For)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bondi Rescue story and first story on AO3! Because I’m from the UK, I only discovered Bondi Rescue on YouTube maybe two years ago? I can’t remember but I loved watching the videos and now I have series 1-7 on dvd, I’m still waiting for season 8 to come back in stock on Amazon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

You slowly open your eyes as you wake up from a heavy sleep. You get out of bed and walk out of your bedroom in your flat, your hand caressing your small baby bump.  
Your older sister and parents are already up and are preparing breakfast.  
Your family had flown in from England for the wedding.  
“Morning Y/N!” She greets you, beaming brightly.  
“Morning Y/S/N” You respond.  
“So, big day today” she says as she hands you a mug of English Breakfast Tea, which instantly reminds you of home.  
You had moved to Sydney from the United Kingdom last year to become a lifeguard, you met Jesse and you both fell in love. After dating for a year, Jesse proposed to you in the Lifeguard Tower on Bondi beach surrounded by your close friends and colleagues and today is your wedding day.  
“How are you, darling?” Your mum asks as you sit down with your cup of tea and your bowl of granola with honey yoghurt.  
“I’m okay, a bit nervous, but okay” You tell your mother, putting a spoonful of yogurt in your mouth.  
“Nothing wrong with some nerves before your wedding” Your dad says, smiling. “I can’t believe my little girl is getting married, you’re all grown up”  
“Jesse’s a lovely boy, too” Y/S/N chimes in. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to fall in love with an Australian!”  
“Shut up!” You laugh, throwing your head back.  
You get up and put your dirty dishes in the dishwasher and go back to your bedroom to get dressed.  
“You look lovely, Miss Y/L/N” Your mum says as you emerge from your bedroom dressed in a long white gown, with your hair done in a tight bun and veil on your head.  
Soon enough, you step out of the car and stare up a the church.  
“Y/N” A voice says from behind you, you turn around and come face to face with Hoppo.  
“Hoppo” You hug him, smiling.  
“Jesse’s waiting inside” Hoppo whispers in your ear.  
Music starts coming from the church, signalling that the ceremony is about to begin.  
“See you in there?” Y/S/N asks, teasingly as she, your mother and Hoppo all race inside.  
“Lets go get you married” Your dad says, looping your arms together.  
You nod as you begin walking into the church.  
Inside, you see your whole family and all of your friends from the UK, Jesse’s family from Maroubra and your colleagues from Bondi.  
“Mate, here comes the bride” You hear Maxi say to Jesse as you walk down the aisle.  
“Y/N” Jesse says breathlessly as you reach him, he shakes your dad’s hand before taking yours in his own.  
“Are we ready to proceed?” The vicar asks quietly as Jesse and I nod in response. “Right. Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jesse Polock and Y/N Y/L/N in marriage. In the year they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. You may say your vows to one another”  
“My one true love. I, Jesse Polock, take you, Y/N, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love” Jesse says.  
“My one true love. I, Y/N Y/L/N, take you, Jesse Polock, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love” You say, beaming at Jesse.  
“Jesse, do you take Y/N as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?” The vicar asks Jesse.  
“I do” Jesse said, staring at you lovingly.  
“Y/N, do you take Jesse as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?” The vicar asks you.  
“I do” You respond as you caress Jesse’s cheek.  
“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jesse, you may now kiss the bride” The vicar finishes as Jesse dips you in a deep, passionate kiss to a round of applause.  
A little while later, you and Jesse host the wedding reception at Bondi, Matt Dee comes up to you as you are conversing with Y/B/F/N, your best friend.  
“Hey Y/B/F/N, can I borrow Y/N for a few moments?” Matt Dee asks casually, Y/B/F/N nods and then wonders off to top up her champagne glass.  
“So Mrs. Polock, how are you feeling?” Matt asks, you smile in response.  
“Oh, let’s see, I’m a married woman with the hottest husband in Sydney, that’s a dream come true!” Matt swats you as you both laugh.  
“Jesse!” Matt calls as Jesse jogs over.  
“Hey Y/N, it’s time” Jesse takes your hand, leading you to the microphone.  
“Well, this has been a beautiful day with you all. But Y/N and I have an announcement to make” Jesse says as you both grin.  
“I’m pregnant!” You shout into the mic.  
A beat and there is a thunderous applause around the both of you.  
“I’m going to be an auntie!” Y/S/N says as she hugs you.  
“And Mum and Dad are going to be grandparents” you laugh as your family engulf you and Jesse in a group hug.  
A few days after the wedding, your family fly back home and you and Jesse are snuggling on the sofa.  
“Y/N?” Jesse asks, you can tell something’s wrong.  
“What’s wrong?” You ask, concern filling your eyes.  
“I’m just so happy” Jesse says as a tear falls down his cheek and you wrap your arms around him, smiling.  
“Me too” You say as you kiss his cheek and put the TV on.  
Now that you and Jesse are married and have a baby on the way, the adventure is just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! The first story of the series, please do let me know what you would like to see happen next. I will try to keep things with this story as accurate as possible for the show.


End file.
